Love Rivalry viola
by kimiheartz
Summary: Three years later, Ryoma’s back for Seigaku High. Now a girl’s tennis team aims to reach nationals side by side with the boy’s team. Love and rivalry, plus a new girl. Full summary inside.


**Summary**:

A new girl came to Seigaku High as the Princess of Tennis, Sakuno's love rival. Tomoko tries her luck at tennis, and love. Momo and Kaidou's rivary is like none others as they compete for the same scholarship. Tezuka's injury from three years ago is still healing, will he keep player? Oishi's acting werid, and the Fuji's brothers compete for the spotlight. Dear, what will happen this year around?

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Echizen! Hurry up! I have to be there at 10:00 am sharp. At this rate we'll be running there!"

"Ah." Ryoma looks out through his window to see who was disturbing his sleep so early. "Momo-sempai, but it's only 8:45 am."

"Ha?"

Momo check his watch again, and it was as Ryoma said, it was just turning to 8:46. Feeling confused he was unaware a bus was turning around the corner.

"MOMO! Look out!" Ryoma, suddenly wide awake, shouted at the dazed, unguarded tennis player who stood in the middle of the road.

Ryoma's urgent voice snapped Momo of his trance and he manage to look up to see a bus that was seconds from hitting him. His tennis reflex kicked in and dove onto Ryoma's dirt entrance as the careless driver drove passed. The driver only looked back after it passed with a face full of horror at what he almost did, turned around and made a sharp turn around the next corner.

"…" Momo looked up and gave a thumbs up, "hehe, all thanks to my great reflex!"

"Uh, your shirt's dirty. I thought you had to give a speech."

At Ryoma's comment, Momo's grin disappeared as he observed his outfit. Dirt had covered every inch of his shirt and there were even some holes just above his belly button. _Ah! Tezuka's going to kill me!_

"Did you want to borrow a shirt?" Ryoma appeared out his front door with a clean white shirt in hand.

In the past three years, Ryoma underwent an enormous growth spurt from under five feet to almost five feet ten, and still growing! He was almost as tall as Momo, not to mention Momo grew a few more inches as well.

* * *

"Oi! You almost ran a guy over!" A girl in a Seigaku High uniform with sleek black hair in a ponytail pointed out to the driver.

The chubby driver whipped his head around in horror seeing a student sprawed on the ground. When the student crawled up, he sigh of relief.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING" The girl yelled again.

The bus driver turned around quickly, realized they were heading for a wall, and quickly swirved around to avoid it. Trembling he tried to continue to drive, but bumping on curbs every once in a while.

After the eighth time he drove onto the side walk, the girl had enough.

"Oi, let me off here, I'll walk there my self. Just be thankful I was the only one on here or they'll report you and you'll be fired. And you might want to take a break before driving again or you might really kill someone."

As she was getting off, she took a glance at the driver, "Also, you might want to go to the doctors. Driving while having a fever isn't a good thing."

"H-h-hai" he quietly obeyed and opened the door for her.

When she stepped out of the bus, she saw a park with a few tennis courts with only than half of them occupied. _Why not, I got an hour to spare anyways._ She pulled out a racket from behind her and started to practice against a wall.

"Arugh, this is stupid! No one here is good enough for even a warm up!" a cocky curly black haired boy muttered.

"Hey, wanna go for a match" the girl asked as she hit a tennis ball at him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He smashed the ball back at her, hitting the wall just barely an inch away from her right ear, "I'm Akaya Kirihara, part Rikkai Dai Middle School national champion last year. Who are you anyways?"

"Shikai Miyuki"

"Seigaku High huh? Well I suppose I can kill some time." He said as he walked to one side of the court, "Ladies first, I should be a gentleman for once in a while."

"No need, there is no such thing as courtesy in the court" she responded.

Picking up a ball with her right hand, she tossed it up and smashed a serve on Kirihara's court. The shot surpassed his expectation didn't even chase after it.

"Fifteen love" she muttered, "Service ace"

Once again she picked up a ball and served another no touch ace.

"thirty love" She mocked, "don't you think you should drop that nice guy act? I see that blood lust in your eyes that you're suppressing. Give it up, are you really going to let yourself loose to a girl? Baka, you're loss, no wonder you loss to some –yoma guy in the finals. Despite how you say you're from the national team, weren't you the only who lost?"

Kirihara's pulse strengthed as he felt his blood pressure rise. "you're asking for it."

"of course, I want to see the rumored great state you played and yet still lost" she grinned.

Toss, smash serve.

Kirihara sped up and met contact with the ball, with each seconds his eyes turning more red, but his increase in speed wasn't enough as she jackknifed back his return.

"Forty love" She muttered as she served again, "and about to be a love game with the losing captain of the winner's team.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun!" a girl's voice called outside of the house.

"Echizen, looks like your girlfriend's here to get you."

"Shut up, she not my girlfriend. Let's go." He glared at Momo as he grabbed his book bag.

"Hello Ryoma-kun, Momo-sempai."

Ryoma nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey Ryuzaki-chan. Ready for the first day of school? I heard you are joining the girl tennis team with… who's that girl… the stoic girl captain?"

"Yui Suzushiro. She's actually really nice, just stern when it comes to tennis. Tomoyo Osaka is the one their today to represent the club. Are you representing the team?"

"Well, it was Eiji's job, but he said he was busy today and told me to take his place at the freshman orientation. You better work hard, I heard the previous ace, Nobara Sumiyoshi, was forced to leave the team to transfer to a different school, and half the team went with her."

"Hai, but it wasn't her fault. Her mother's really strict. Ryoma-kun, are you excited?"

"Hn." Ryoma used his common reply again.

"I can't believe Seigaku Middle School lost the nationals twice after that. The first time was because Horio substituted for Ryoma's abscense when he was in America. And appearently without the upper classman and Horio's overconfidence, we lost to Hyotei. How did you guys do on your last national? I was able to make it." Momo asked Ryoma about the national tornament the previous year after he came back from America.

"We lost. Rikki Dai took 5 games out of the six, all winning by 7-6."

"I heard Echizen beat the captain 6-1. Wasn't the captain that year Akaya Kirihara?" Momo noted.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno pointed in a direction slightly left of them.

"Hai?"

"Isn't that Akaya Kirihara, and isn't he in his devil's mode?"

"Speaking of the devil. Not yet, he's getting there." Momo replied, "let's stop this match before it gets too far."

The three of them ran up the stairs to the tennis court.

"Kirihara, stop!" Momo shouted, but Kirihara didn't even turn around and volley the ball across, instead Miyuki turned around.

By turning around, she completely was unaware of the ball heading towards her at high speed.

"Look out!" Ryoma yelled and sprinted forward.

Miyuki looked back just in time for the ball to hit her dead center on her forehead, knocking her out. Ryoma made it just in time to catch her from getting her head hit again on the ground.

"Ryoma-kun, is she ok?" Sakuno and Momo both asked as they rushed over.

"I don't know, she's not responding. She's appearently from Seigaku High. We should probably take her to the infirmary at school." Ryoma replied.

Kirihara snapped out of his devil's mode and stood there in slight confusion watching them have their conversation before he realized what he's done. He hopped over the net and made his way over to them through the group of people that were starting to gather around.

"Here I'll take her." Kirihara offered.

"It's fine, we're going to Seigaku High right now anyways" Momo tried to decline his offer.

"But it was my fault for loosing my temper. Let me at least do this."

"It doesn't matter, let's just go right now." Ryoma interrupted the dispute and he helped getting her in position on Kirihara's back.

* * *

**A/N**: I know people hate it when I added one character, but I could not find another character to match this personality I was looking for.

if you can find a better character for me to replace Miyuki, i'll be more than glad to. (Maybe Akane from Ranma 1/2?)

Also I have borrowed a few characters from Crimson Hero so that I can make enough female characters.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW IT'S GOING SO FAR!**


End file.
